When fighting turns to
by Lil Pyromaniac
Summary: When team 7 have returned from a regular mission and Naruto and Sasuke are set a 'challenge' by Kakashi that is to be done while their not on official missions...  What's the challenge and what will happen?...
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Well, hello to anyone taking the time to read my story!!**

**I don't own Naruto, any of the characters and all that stuff. I do however own this story.**

**Just so you don't get confused, the first little part of the story kinda like Naruto explaining what's going on. The rest of the story is told from multiple different points of view and thoughts. I hope you get it anyway!!**

**Also, just so everyone that starts to read this knows, it is a SasuNaru.. Or NaruSasu(I haven't decided yet). Although I like to set up at least a small story before getting into too much smuty stuff...**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**We get back from a mission only to find out that Kakashi Sensei has a test for me and Sasuke.**

**He only mentions this once Sakura has been let off home. It wasn't really a Surprise to Sasuke, Sakura or me that Kakashi wanted to talk with me and Sasuke alone, it happened often after missions. Whether to praise us for a good job or to punish for fighting with each other during duty time.**

**Only, after this mission, neither of us really needed either of those, too much. So, I suppose you could say it came as a surprise, to both me and Sasuke, when Kakashi announced that he wanted the two of us to spend more time together outside of missions ... Whether we liked it or not, he added after a lot of complaint. **

**Which leads us to now ... Kakashi saying that we should see this as a test, of sorts, that he has issued upon us.**

"This is the one test that I _want_ to fail ...," Naruto grumbles to himself. _Not only stuck with that bastard on missions, but off missions too. I wonder how long Kakashi wants this to go on for...?_

"Come on now Naruto, it won't be that bad. Just one of you sleep over at the others house for a few nights. Then, after that, report to me so I can see how things are going," Kakashi saying quite happily.

* * *

**I will put up a teaser for next chapter and I hope to get a few reviews before the whole of the next chapter is updated, if not than I get that no one is interested and won't update.**

**I hope you find it good enough to review so you can read more.**

**P.S. The chapters will be longer than this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Okay, so instead of putting up a teaser I just put up the first chapter.**

**And the stuff about I don't own Naruto only this story…**

"This is the one test that I _want_ to fail ...," Naruto grumbles to himself. _Not only stuck with that bastard on missions, but off missions too. I wonder how long Kakashi wants this to go on for...?_

"Come on now Naruto, it won't be that bad. Just one of you sleep over at the others house for a few nights. Then, after that, report to me so I can see how things are going," Kakashi saying quite happily.

"What!? Sleep Over!?!? I'm Not Letting That Bastard Into My House!!" Naruto screeching back at the calm Kakashi.

"Who said I wanted to go to your house to start with," Sasuke stating to Naruto.

"Well I'm not staying at your house," Naruto folding his arms and a pout on his face.

"I never invited you to," Sasuke retorts at Naruto.

"Well what are we meant to do then? With what Kakashi Sensei is suggesting," Naruto getting mad at Sasuke, as usual.

"I never said I 'wasn't' going to invite you to my house," Sasuke irritating Naruto further.

"But you just said ..."

"I said that I never invited you, not that I wasn't going to. Idiot."

"Bastard! Stop trying to confuse me, I'm not an Idiot!"

"I'm not trying to confuse you ..." _And you are obviously an Idiot..._

"... Naruto, Sasuke. See this is what I'm talking about, your continuous fighting with each other. Spend some time together and try to find out some likes and dislikes about the other person. This is a challenge, a mission, it should be easy for the two of you _..." I actually doubt it ..._ Kakashi notes to himself as he finishes. "And Sasuke, you should stay at Naruto's, you'll be more accepting to this than Naruto. It will keep him calmer to be in his own environment, at least for the moment."

" ... " Naruto and Sasuke don't look impressed.

**I know it's not long but it's longer than the prologue, and I hope it gives you a bit more of an idea if you want to read on or not.**

**If you do want the next chapter of this put up than I need reviews, cuz' I don't want to waste my time putting up chapters and no one reading them.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
I'm putting this chapter up for my friend ex-GrapeHead, hope you're happy and I'll try to update again soon… Hope you all like.  
I don't own Naruto I only own the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

By the time Naruto gets to his small apartment, he realises that he forgot to ask Kakashi something, "Awww ... Crap ..." Naruto closes the door behind him as he takes his shoes off at the door.

"What?"

Naruto turns, kunai in hand, to see Sasuke sitting at his small dining table. " ... What The Hell Are You Doing In Here?! How Did You Get In?!" Naruto yells at Sasuke as the scene in front of him sinks in.

Sasuke doesn't seem disturbed at all by Naruto's yelling that's being directed at him, "Quiet Idiot, there's no need to yell. The window was open and I didn't want to wait for you, I knew you'd take your time at Ichiraku's, which you did."

"Doesn't mean that you had to break into my home!" Harshly shoving his kunai back in its holster. _He's lucky I don't throw the thing at him instead… but that would get me into trouble._

"How else was I supposed to get in, the door was locked, and the window was left open."

"Annoying Bastard," Naruto mumbles to himself under his breath. Ignoring Sasuke, Naruto walks into his room to get some sheets and a pillow. He walks back out these things with him and throws them on the lounge, "You'll sleep there."

Sasuke's dull gaze travels to the lounge and back to Naruto, "I'm not sleeping there."

"Well where the hell else are you going to sleep, on the floor? I might hate you, but while you're staying here you're not sleeping on the floor."

"As if I would sleep on the floor Idiot ... I'll sleep in your bed, 'you' can sleep on the lounge."

"Like Hell You're Sleeping In My Bed!!"

"I'm not sleeping on the floor or on that lounge. So I will be sleeping in your bed because there is nowhere else to sleep."

_I'm too tired for this ... I'll just lock him out of my room ..._ Naruto turns, leaves Sasuke and walks into his room, closing the door as he walks in, leaning against it with his eyes closed. Naruto starts to mumble to himself, "Stupid Sasuke, thinks he can just sleep in my bed ... And the Bastard broke into my home."

"Idiot."

Naruto's eyes are open in a flash and are upon Sasuke who is sitting on the end of Naruto's bed. "What? ... How did you-"

"You really need to learn to lock your windows Idiot," Sasuke interrupts Naruto's stammering.

Naruto looks between Sasuke and the window near his bed, " … "

Sasuke, being his usual bastard self, takes Naruto's confused silence as an okay. Sasuke takes his bag off his shoulders and drops it to the ground, allowing himself to then lie back on the bed, "It's getting late, you took quite a lot of time to eat. I'm going to sleep." _He eats too much ramen. That's going to change while I'm here._

Naruto finally finds his voice, "Well not in my bed you don't!" _I am not sleeping with him … And he would hate to have to sleep with me … hehe, I have an idea …_ Naruto lies down 'un'comfortably next to Sasuke on his bed, "Well, fine, if you're in my bed you sleep with me. If you don't like it then the sheets are still on the lounge." _That should get him to leave …_

" … Fine," Sasuke's pride won't let him turn away from Naruto's newly issued 'challenge.'

"What?" _He's not meant to say that and stay._

Sasuke smirks, "I said fine, I will just have to … sleep with you… in your bed…" _Stupid pride._

"What, you're going to sleep with me?" Naruto dismisses the feeling he occasionally feels when with Sasuke as hatred.

"Yes. I told you that I'm not going to sleep on that lounge of yours."

"You'd prefer to sleep with me in my bed then on the lounge …?"

" … Yes." _No, but I don't sleep on lounges_.

_He doesn't want me to be here, but the prick thinks he's too good to sleep on a lounge._ "Uh … okay then …" Naruto removes his jacket and wriggles under the blankets, he feels Sasuke next to him doing the same thing. Naruto lays on his side so his back is to Sasuke.

Everything but their thoughts are silent.

_Why Kakashi …?_

_I'll make that perverted Sensei pay for this …_

* * *

**The next chapter should be up soon, R and R.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
To my still begging friend Pyrus, Hope you're friggen happy!!  
To all others reading this hope you enjoy.  
I don't own Naruto, the characters, and such, but I do own this story!!**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto woke up to find that he was the first awake. _That's weird, he's usually awake before me and Sakura on missions.___Naruto looks at his clock on his nightstand. _Even I should have been awake an hour ago and we have the day off. I'm sure Sasuke's normally up by now … Ah, what do I know …___Naruto moves to sit up and finds that he's unable due to Sasuke's arm around his waist, " … Arrr!"

Sasuke moans lightly still asleep and shuffles a bit, not taking his arm from around Naruto.

"Shit, I nearly woke him. But maybe that's the only way to get him to get off of me …" Naruto tries to sit up again, Sasuke's arm only tightens around his waist, "Err …" Naruto tries lifting Sasuke's arms off him, it doesn't work, he just tightens the hold again, " … Sasuke!" _I didn't want to do that._

Sasuke stirs and slowly opens his eyes, looking up at Naruto. Sasuke doesn't know what to make of waking up next to Naruto, "What are you doing Idiot?"

"What am 'I' doing? Have you had a look at why I've had to wake 'you' up?"

Sasuke then looks down at his arm, as if it's not his own. He finally pulls his arm from Naruto, "Why didn't you just move my arm off of you?"

" … When I tried … you just tightened your grip on me … " Naruto looks away from Sasuke and moves off the bed, now he's able to. Naruto takes a shower, cleans himself up, gets dressed and walks back to Sasuke who is still in the bedroom, "I'm guessing you want a shower." Naruto throws a clean towel at Sasuke hoping that it would hit his face, but Sasuke catches it. _Stupid show off…_

Sasuke just nods, towel in hand and heads to the bathroom.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast."

_Great, he'll burn his apartment down…___" … I'm not really that hungry."

"We'll see," Naruto leaves the room for the small kitchen.

Once Sasuke is out, he can smell Naruto's cooking, making his stomach grumble. _Smells like bacon and eggs … and it's not burnt, what a surprise._ Walking into the kitchen, "You didn't burn anything Idiot, I'm impressed."

"Don't call me an idiot, you bastard, or I will burn your food," Naruto finishes dishing out the food. _He just admitted that he's impressed by something that I did._ Naruto's pride rose, as did the feeling he always dismisses as hatred. Naruto thinks that this is because he 'hates' that Sasuke had to compliment him for his pride to rise. "Here," Naruto places breakfast on the table.

Half way through the meal Naruto remembers why Sasuke is there in the first place, for them to get to know each other better. _How are we meant to get to know each other better? How much do we already know about each other…?___The more Naruto thought about it the more he realised how much Kakashi Sensei was right, they knew barely anything about each other. Naruto looks across the table to Sasuke, "So, what do you want to do today?" Sasuke looks at him, almost confused, so Naruto continues, backing up what he means, "To get to know each other better. That's what Kakashi Sensei said we have to do."

"I don't want to do this, which means that I know you don't want to either. So let's just tell Kakashi, the next time we see him, that we actually did get to know each other. I'll be going after breakfast, thank you."

Naruto's astonished, "You call me the idiot, of course-"

"For a good reason," Sasuke interrupts Naruto mid sentence.

Naruto almost growls at Sasuke's superiority, "For one thing, you don't know if I would like to get to know you better or not, and it just so turns out that I wouldn't mind to," What Naruto intended to do was make a point to Sasuke by saying things to try and get him to co-operate. But as he said that, it felt oddly true deep within him. He continues anyway, "It's great to know that you don't give a shit, even when being forced to. I will not lie to Kakashi Sensei, besides he would be able to tell, even you can't lie to Kakashi. And like hell you are leaving after sleeping in 'my' bed, 'with' me in it and I just made you breakfast … Also, I've been nice enough to let your stuck-up ass get to decide what we'll be doing first … " Naruto took a needed breath as he looked over to Sasuke.

_Since when does he sound even half-intelligible? _Sasuke wounders as he doesn't believe some of what Naruto just said. _He 'wants' to get to know 'me' better? I don't know the loud mouth as well as I thought I did, and he obviously doesn't know me … He thinks I don't give a shit about him … He is the only one I have to care about. Besides Sakura and Kakashi … No, just him really._

"So, what do you want to do Sasuke?"

"May I ask why you have a double bed?" Last night Sasuke had been too tired to even notice, but this morning he did. He found it odd that Naruto would have a double bed.

"Uh…" This question obviously catches Naruto off guard, "What does that have to do with anything? What makes you think it would be any of your business if it did have to do with anything?"

Sasuke shrugs, "I was just curious, and it seems odd is all."

"… Iruka got a deal for two double beds and he gave one to me, under the condition that I pay him of course. I haven't had it for long, I don't think I've had it for even a month yet … If you don't choose what we do today then I get to …" Naruto warns.

There is a knock at the door just as Sasuke goes to answer Naruto.

**OMG!! Who could it be!?  
Please review after reading, even if you don't like. I would like to know what you think!!  
Thank you!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
Sucked in to Pyrus my friend, this chapter is only short. Sorry to others reading about the short chapter, I didn't feel like making it any longer.  
I don't own Naruto, just this story.**

**Chapter 4**

"… I'll go get it," Naruto stands from the table and moves to the door. "Yes...? Iruka Sensei?"

"Hello Naruto. How are you and Sasuke going?" Iruka smiles down at Naruto.

"H-how do you know about Sasuke?"

"Kakashi told me. Now, may I come in for a minute?"

"Yes," Naruto moves aside to allow Iruka to enter. _Damn Kakashi Sensei! How many people has he told?_ "Why would Kakashi Sensei tell you about whatever this is he's trying to do?" Naruto asks Iruka as they all sit at his little dining table.

"Actually, that's part of the reason that I'm here. Kakashi asked me for a favour," Iruka innocently tells them.

"Wait, 'Kakashi' asks you for a favour and you agree?" Naruto seems sceptical in his own dumb way.

"He had to convince me, I wouldn't even listen to what the favour was, until he mentioned Sasuke and yourself. That at least got me interested enough to listen. I thought that if it had something to do with you two and if I didn't like what he wanted I might have been able to find a way to stop him. But, as it is, I agreed to do this favour for him," Iruka concluded.

"And what do you get in return?" Sasuke asks Iruka, with interest in his tone.

"I-I, um… It's none o-of your business…," Iruka stumbles out… while faintly blushing.

"Hn," The only response he receives from Sasuke, before the dull gaze shifts away from him. "So what is this favour Kakashi asked you for?"

"O-oh. Well, as I know that he has set a 'mission' of sorts for you, he knew that neither of you would be too eager to co-operate. So he asked, knowing that I taught the two of you from a younger age, if I could help him with some questions for you to ask each other," Iruka stops in his speaking to pull out two envelopes from his vest. He hands one to Sasuke and one to Naruto before continuing, "We both expect the two of you to have all of these questions answered and filled out by Friday, in two days time. That leaves you plenty of time to get it done. There are only a few questions, but they are more important than they seem."

"I think Kakashi just asked you for help because he's lazy with paper work. He did none of this, did he?" Naruto questions as his eyes skim the organised paper in front of him.

"Speaking of being lazy with paper work, I have to get back to the academy to finish marking test papers."

Naruto waves him off, "Yeah, yeah. You know where the door is…"

**Please review, especially if you by chance actually like this story and would like more… The only real reason I keep updating this story if for Pyrus. So please review!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**HiYa!! Thanks to all and any that are reading this!!**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I just own this story.**

**Hope you like…**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sometime after Iruka has left, Sasuke finally decides that his voice is working again, "I guess we have something to do for the day. Hopefully some of these questions might take some talking through."

Naruto shows no sign of acknowledgement, he just stacks up the dishes and takes them to the sink. _I'll do them later…_ "Yeah, we slept in a bit… Do you want tea or something else to drink?" Naruto calls back to Sasuke.

"Tea is fine," Sasuke allows his voice to rise slightly so Naruto can hear him from the lounge.

_He actually strained himself enough to raise his voice just so I can hear him_, Naruto thinks sarcastically to himself as he makes tea for the two of them. "What are the questions about?" Naruto queries as he sets the tea down for them.

"I haven't read them, I was waiting for you," Sasuke takes a sip of tea. "Anyway, you were the one that read through the questions when Iruka was here."

"I didn't read the questions, I just looked over the paper."

Sasuke scoffs at this, "Of course. You can read can't you?"

"Yes, I can read! I'm not stupid!"

"Hn, well you act like you are."

"Bastard!"

"Idiot."

"Would you stop calling me that!"

"Fine…"

_He just did what I said._ Naruto just about chokes on his tea.

"… Dobe."

"What!? Why you… Teme!" Naruto yells, whilst Sasuke just stares at him and waits annoyingly patiently for him to calm down.

"…I'll start now?"

"Hmph. Fine."

As they both go to reach for their envelops on the coffee table, the envelops just happening to be placed on top of each other, their hands brush as they pick them up. Naruto again notices a strange knot in his gut. _Stupid Teme, touching me…_ This thought results in Naruto displaying a pout on his face as they pull away, which Sasuke misinterprets.

"You miss my touch that much Dobe?" Sasuke asks being sarcastic in his cockiness, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"No I don't! I wouldn't miss you if you were dead!" _I didn't mean to say that… As much as I hate him, I didn't mean to say that._ Naruto's eyes widen a fraction at what just blurted out of his mouth. Even though most of the time when his mouth opens without his say-so, and even gets him into trouble, he doesn't usually regret what he says. However, this time he does.

Sasuke doesn't know why, but he feels as if Naruto just hurt him physically, not verbally. Somehow Sasuke's already dull gaze somehow dulls even more_. I know I consider you my friend, best friend, even if you don't know it, but… but why does that hurt so?_ "It's nice to know how you feel about me Dobe."

"…That's not what I meant, you just made me pissed is all…" Naruto's voice at a surprisingly low level, cautious almost, with a hint of sadness.

"Hmm. I'm sure," Sasuke bluntly says. _I don't care about your acting skills, be as sad as you like…_

"… When I said that I did actually want to get to know you, I meant it…" Naruto slowly admits, his mouth not able to stop when he's nervous. "I didn't mean to say that I wouldn't miss you if you died… You just made me pissed, and you should know that I say things without thinking… I didn't mean it… Sasuke?"

"You talk too much Dobe."

"…" Naruto gives no answer, just keeps his head down and stares at his hands in his lap holding the questions.

Naruto's silence surprises Sasuke, so he glances at Naruto, "… You wanna get the questions done?"

"Yeah, sure," Naruto reads over the questions and notices that he only has three to ask Sasuke, but it says that they need to discuss the answer to each question. "Wait, one of them is a request, not a question: The day after the questions have been answered and discussed the both of you are to go to a training area and train together alone… I don't really see what kind of difference that would make…"

"Question one: Where do you both see yourselves in five to ten years time? Don't forget to discuss and comment on your own and the others answer," Sasuke completely ignores Naruto and reads the question instead.

"My questions are different…"

"So I have two questions that apply to both of us and you must have two questions that apply to both of us as well," Sasuke's voice almost completely void of emotion. "Then we have the request as the last thing, we will train tomorrow and answer the questions now."

"Yeah… So what's your answer to the first question?" Naruto looks up to face Sasuke.

* * *

**Well, what a bad spot for me to leave it!! XD**

… **But, since I might be going away for a while I might put up the next chapter as well… I'm not sure… Anyway, if I do I do and if I don't I don't.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked or not, any faults you found with it or something you like about the story so far…**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**So I'm going away tomorrow for a week or so and I decided to be nice and put up two more chapters before I leave, this chapter and the next one.**

**Thank you to everyone that's been reading.**

**I don't own Naruto… Only this story…**

**Hope you like!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I… I see my goal accomplished… and myself dead in ten years time. You, Naruto?" Sasuke sounded unusually bored for what he just said.

Naruto is just sitting there with his eyes wide as he takes in what Sasuke said, "… We have to discuss your answer first… I know that your goal is 'to kill a certain someone,' but who and why_?" I'll deal with the dying part in a second…_

Sasuke just sits there staring at him for a minute, and Naruto almost thought he wasn't going to answer, until he spoke up, "I'm going to kill my brother, for that I need to become powerful enough to surpass him, to surpass everyone… but I doubt I'll become that strong. Therefore, I am willing to die fighting him as long as he dies as well. As for why, he killed my entire clan, except me."

"Entire clan…?" Naruto astonished. _Him killing his brother will mean his entire clan will have perished by 'his' hands. _

"Yes. When I was eight I… I walked into the Uchiha's little village on the outskirts of the leaf village. It was late, I had trained after school. I walked in to find bodies… everywhere, the bodies of my family, of my clan. I ran home to see my parents' dead, lying in pools of their own blood. An ANBU walked in behind me, fresh blood on the blade of his sword, it turned out to be my brother…" Sasuke couldn't bear to say more, and he had left out parts, to spare himself and Naruto. However, the incredibly detailed images of that night were flashing through his mind uncontrollably.

"And why the hell does killing your brother have to result in your death!?" Naruto almost seems distressed, at the thought of Sasuke's death.

Not the reaction he was expecting from Naruto, but the blond never really responded how he thought he would, "It doesn't 'have' to result in my death and why the hell would you care? It's not like me being gone would make much of a difference to your life," Sasuke harshly stated.

"I don't know why I care, but I do. If you died I would care, you being gone would make a huge difference in my life! Not that I know why, I just know it would! You're my teammate and my best friend Sasuke!!" _Damnit, I really need to learn how to control what I say. But, hell he pisses me off sometimes._

Sasuke was expecting the loud response, he just wasn't expecting 'that' kind of loud response, "I can tell by the look on your face that you didn't mean to say that, so let's pretend you didn't. I know you didn't really mean it," Sasuke informs Naruto.

"Like hell we'll just forget it! Just because my mouth often works without my permission doesn't mean that it always lies!" A seething Naruto yells.

Sasuke, yet again shocked, had no response to that, so he just decided that he'd stay silent for a minute to let Naruto calm down, "… Shall we continue if you're calm enough?"

"Where are we up to?" Naruto gruffly asks.

"Your future and then we discuss it."

Naruto has a random mood change, "Oh, right. My future …? Well, as much as it's my goal and as much as I would love to be, I know that I'll never be Hokage. So, I suppose I'll be protecting the village with my life as a Jonin and hopefully an AnBu. Oh, and if there is any way I can I will help you with your brother… if you want my help that is… Other than that I don't think there is much to discuss," Naruto's hand moves to the back of his neck as he looks at Sasuke.

"Naruto, there is plenty to discuss with what you just said," Sasuke looks right at Naruto.

"You don't want me to help with your brother?" His arm slipping back down to its original place in his lap.

"It's not so much that as the Hokage part. I know that it would be a very long shot at anyone becoming Hokage, but what makes you think that you will definitely 'never' become Hokage?"

"… Because I have always been so persistent and … loud about wanting to become Hokage obviously the village Elders heard about it. After they heard about it, I got summoned to stand in front of them… That's when I got told that a Jinchuuriki would never be able to become the Hokage. Although, one of the nicer lady Elders said to me to not give up anyway."

"What's a Jinchuuriki? I'm assuming that you are one by the sounds of it."

Naruto's eyes grow sad and almost fearful as he looks away from Sasuke and out the window. _I really don't want to tell Sasuke what a Jinchuuriki is. What if he hates me… turns his back on me… just like everyone else…Their cold stares…The loneliness…_

"Naruto-"

"Yes, I am one," Still undecided at what to say.

"… And what does it mean?" Sasuke pushes when no more answer comes.

* * *

**Well, I say you're lucky I'm posting another chapter…**

**If you have any questions or even love/hate comments then please review!! I don't mind hearing what people have to say about my work even if it is bad, but I prefer good…**

**Thank you for reading and review please!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**I don't have much to say…**

…**I don't own Naruto…**

**I only wish for all you people reading(If there are any reading) that you like it!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

… _Let's get this over with then_. "It means that I am a container, a vessel to house one of the bijuu( - tailed demon spirit). That's what a Jinchuuriki is…"

"… Wha…?" Sasuke's eyes open a little in shock.

"That's most of the reason why I've been so hated my whole life. Because they had been around at the time, the adults knew what I was, or what's been held inside me, and even though they're not allowed by law to tell their kids, their hatred is sensed by the kids and the kids then hate me even if they don't know why. They're just afraid and doing what they think is right, not that that makes it right. The cold stares I got and still do get from everyone, no matter what I do, bad or good," Naruto finally looking back at Sasuke. Waiting to be judged, waiting for Sasuke to leave, waiting for his reaction.

"… Whi-which one are you?" Sasuke not quite able to take in the information.

"I'm Not Any Of Them! It's Not ME!... Why don't people see that…? Why don't 'you' see that...?" Naruto stands and turns away, leaning his forehead and palms against the wall with his eyes closed, "I thought that you might… that you might have seen me for me… Not the god damn demon being held inside me…"

"Naruto, that's not what I meant," Carefully watching Naruto. _I know how bad it is to not have parents, but being hated and shunned upon your whole life, as well for absolutely no reason at all, or at least not what I see a logical or fair reason. How do you deal with something like that?..._ Of course, being Sasuke, he wouldn't say something like that aloud.

"Sasuke, unlike me, I know you don't make mistakes… So, that 'must' be what you meant," Naruto knowingly replied.

"No one's perfect and there's always a first. Not that I haven't made a mistake before… Naruto, will you please just tell me…? And how long have you known about this?"

"I've only known that I'm a Jinchuuriki for a few months. Heh, and I'm surprised that the great Uchiha hasn't the slightest clue… Do you remember the fourth Hokage?" Naruto's voice turns into a whisper as he sits down again.

"What does the fourth Ho-" Sasuke stops abruptly as he realises what Naruto is getting at. "… So when we were told that the Kyuubi was sealed away, its spirit was sealed into you. You would have been a baby," Sasuke sounded somewhat astonished at what had just been revealed.

"Yeah, so that's why they won't let me become Hokage… Heh, heh, not that I care! I'll do what I was practically born to do, become the weapon of Konoha and protect it with my life," Naruto started to get that determined look in his eyes, this time accompanied by a tint of sadness.

_He says he doesn't care… I doubt that a lot_. "There might be a few things that you can help with when it comes time to face my brother. But you stay out of my way when I say."

Naruto just nods, determination still strong in his eyes.

Sasuke looks away from Naruto and at the paper in his hand, "Question two: As a shinobi, what would the worst life outcome be?"

"Oh, that's an easy question. Losing comrades, whether it's your own fault or not. Actually, it'd be worse if it were your own fault. Not that I would ever let that happen."

"I think it means more something to do with you personally and physically than to do with other shinobi around you."

"Hmm… Well, becoming a rouge-nin would be a bad outcome for a shinobi's life. What do you think Sasuke?"

"I think the worst life outcome for a shinobi would be to be weak, in the way and always a target. To never have power and always be behind even a few of the top shinobi," These are the kinds of things that just slip off Sasuke's tongue easily.

"Why do you think that?" Curious at how easily the question was answered.

"Why do you think what you said?" Curious himself of the answer that Naruto gave.

"Well being a rogue-nin means that you don't belong to a village, you have nothing to be truly strong for and protect. Even if there are other rogue-nin out there with you, I doubt they would be the type to get close to… To protect and be protected by, to have someone there when in need. To be rogue-nin is to be alone and to have nothing, no one wants something like that."

They sit in silence for a while as Naruto's heavy words sink in. Sasuke thinks to himself, _That's exactly what my brother is… I will not become like him…_

After some time Naruto speaks up again, "Your turn to answer my question now, why do you think that been weak and such is so bad? I mean I know that I wouldn't want to be weak, it's just the way you put it like doom and take over the world power and stuff. You sound evil."

"It's the only way to defeat my brother. He is so much more powerful than probably even the Hokage and I'm not just talking about just the current one. I need to be strong in order to get my revenge. Revenge for not only myself being wronged but for my entire clan."

"Well if you want to be your strongest I hope that you have someone close and precious to you. I've been told that we are our strongest when protecting the person or people that are the most precious to us. There is no other power like it…"

"Who told you this and do you know if something such as that is even true?" Sasuke asked almost mockingly.

_Haku…_ "I don't remember who told me and I know it's true. Yeah, I know it's true…" Naruto's voice trails off, he starts to think of the times he and Sasuke have helped each other in battle. He seems to be lost in an almost sad but pleasant memory.

"Naruto…" _Are you possibly thinking of the time on the bridge when you saved me, after I tried to save you…? Should I ask him this…?_

"Hm?" Only half his attention on Sasuke.

* * *

**If this was someone else's story that I was reading I wouldn't be happy with where it was just left… Sorry, but you'll have to wait a week or so to read the next chapter. I hope you can wait!!**

**Please review and thanks for reading!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Thanks to any waiting for this, I'm happy that you're reading. I know that some people might not like the short chapters and the fact that the story is going slow, but in the next few chapters time should be more of what you're waiting for.**

**I have no idea how long this story is going to be, if anyone is curious.**

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story.**

**I know this is a really short chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"… What are your questions?"

"Oh, well…umm," Naruto looks down at the paper that had somehow returned to his hands. He read out loud to Sasuke, "Question one: What is the happiest moment in your life so far? What kind of question is that supposed to be…?"

"There is a meaning behind each question that Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei have asked, whether we know the reason or not. You can go first."

"It's more the happiest _moments_ in my life. The moments when I'm accepted, when people will talk to me like I'm a human, when I get treated equal and for who I am. Just like when I became a part of team seven, I may not have seemed happy… But this was my chance to make friends."

"You weren't happy at all about being on a team…"_ … with me._

"Well, I was scared that this would also just be another chance for people to hate and shun me more. I hoped for the best even with this fear and it's not as bad as I first thought it would be to be on a team. How about you Sasuke, what's the happiest moment in your life?"

_When I met you… and your strangely bright and infectous smile... _"…W-when I… gained the first level of the Sharingan." _… This only happened when I was protecting you… __*******_"Well if you want to be your strongest I hope that you have someone close and precious to you. I've been told that we are our strongest when protecting the person or people that are the most precious to us. There is no other power like it…"***** **_… Yes, Naruto you're right…_

"Oh," _I suppose that would be a good moment in your life… Especially for Sasuke, who wants power… _"You're gonna be 'really' happy when you get the full thing then, hey?"

"Yeah… What's your next question …?"

"Err… Question two: Who is the closest person to you in your life now…?" Naruto looked up to Sasuke slowly. Somehow knowing that neither of them would want to answer the question, the thing he didn't know was that they both didn't want to answer for almost the same reason.

* * *

**Well, soon I think, I should have the next chapter up for you, and yes I think it's longer.**

**Sorry for ending the chapter when I did, I only have a little to for the next chapter, so I might have it done today too. If not, it should be done tomorrow or something.**

**Thank you for reading and please review, even if it's just to tell me the tiniest mistake you find.**

**=-P**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:  
Woooh! So I did just get this chapter done for you! Feel lucky!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"So…?" Sasuke impatiently waited for the answer, he for some reason was eager to hear.

Naruto racks through his brain to find an answer, "Umm… err… Well, it's… Iruka-Sensei… yeah, it's Iruka-Sensei." His answer is true enough. **(an- But little does Naruto know that his heart wanted another name to slip.)**

"Is there any particular reason?"

"Umm… Because he was the first to see 'me,' to believe in me, not be afraid of me, not hate and shun me and he's almost like the farther I never had. He is really the only thing that saved me… from myself…" Naruto sighs. "What about you Sasuke? It seems to be hard to get answers out of you, you weren't like this so much when we answered your questions."

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke knew what name to say he just didn't know the true and real reason why. He thought it's because he considered Naruto his best friend **(an- at the most, he thinks)** and maybe because Naruto was one of the first not to fuss over him. Fuss over the fact that he had lost his parents, and at such a young age. Part of that might have been because Naruto himself had had no parents as well, he had never had parents.... _I only care for Sakura because she's on my team and I pretty much have to, Kakashi is the same but there is something more there with him than Sakura, maybe it's because I just really don't like Sakura and cuz he understands me more. Iruka was really only ever my teacher… Naruto is probably the closest person to me at the moment, even though we call each other rivals. There is really no one else close to me at all… It's better to be this way though, it means I can be ready to do anything to take down my brother. Not that I will ever become truly lonely the way he has… I hope… I can't become like him…_

"Umm… Sasuke…?" Naruto waves his hand in front of Sasuke's face, wondering if he lost his mind yet, "Hello…"

"Hm…? What Naruto? Get your hand out of my face," Sasuke swats Naruto's hand away as he returns from his thoughts.

"You have to answer the question."

"Hn… You," He answers simply, without a care in the world.

_I'm hearing things… Did he just say 'You,' as in 'me?' _"Say that again," Naruto nervously asks Sasuke.

"I said 'you' Dobe," Unimpressed at having to repeat himself.

"Eh, heh, heh… What do you mean by that?" A little embarrassed.

"The question is 'who is the closest person to you in your life now?' Well, no one else in my life is as close to me as you are. Outside of our team, I don't really talk to anyone else and I barely talk to Kakashi or Sakura. This is the first time that I've been accepted into someone's house as a 'friend.' You may not like it, but I don't care, I'm just telling the truth."

"… I never said anything about not liking that it's me." _… Wait, that sounds weird… and I feel weird… I wonder if Sasuke does too…?_

… _I'm not sure if I should have told him or not_…_ but…_ "Does that mean you like being such person in my life?"

"I… uhh… err… umm… w-well, yeah…" Naruto stumbles out after a minute and a blush spreading bright across his face. _I feel accepted and important… I feel something else too…_

Sasuke doesn't know why, but he feels like smiling. He grows nervous when he hears:

"… And… Sasuke…"

* * *

**Ha!  
I always find the wrong places to stop. Well, good for me but not for you!**

**Sorry, once again this isn't a really long chapter, but I did only put up the previous chapter only yesterday. Though because of this you will have to wait at least a week or so for the next chapter.  
If you really want to read the next chapter, then maybe if I get a few reviews I might push myself through writing it to get it posted… But I need reviews for the motivation!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:  
Okay, so I said that I would have this up about now, yay!**

**Hope that all and any that are reading it are enjoying it so far! And depending on the length of the next chapter you will have something a bit NaruSasu (Or the other way around, which ever). **

**I don't own Naruto, only this story…**

**=-P**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Yeah?"

"I lied before… Or more that I hadn't figured it out yet or something…"

A sinking feeling goes through Sasuke, "Lied… about what…? And why…?"

"The answer to the second question… My answer is the same as yours…" Naruto looks down at the question written on the paper sitting in his hands.

_The second question… My answer was… 'You.'_ "You… Your answer to the second question is you…?" _He is the most important person in his own life…?_

Of course, Naruto doesn't hear Sasuke's mental question and answers to the verbal one, "Yes, Sasuke… You."

"Oh." _When it's put that way, I get it… Wait, he means me… Did Naruto feel this way when I told him the same thing…? _"But I thought it was Iruka for you… you said he was like a father to you."

"He is… but he isn't the closest person to me now. I know we have to discuss my answer but I don't know why my answer is what it is. My explanation would pretty much be the same as yours." _Since I left the academy I've grow slightly further away from Iruka, though only a little… And Sasuke is one of my first and true bonds…_

"… But what about Sakura?"

"I only had a crush on her. I'm not close to her," Naruto felt annoyed for some reason about Sakura being brought up in their conversation. "Not like I am with you, somehow…" **( A/N: Did anyone just notice that he said 'had' a crush on her…? XD )**

The strange softness in Naruto's voice stops Sasuke from saying or doing anything further. The one thing it didn't stop is his thought. _He says that I'm closer to him than Sakura and even Iruka in a way…_ "… We have now finished the questions…" _I never knew such simple questions could get so much information out… of either of us… Naruto hides a lot with his bright smiles and idioticness…_

"Wow, look at the time. I better start dinner so we can get to bed…" Naruto plastered on one of his bright smiles. _No wonder he's so dull all the time… I knew he had no parents but not that sort of past…_

After dinner was finished and the dishes done, they were back to the problem of them sleeping in the same bed. Neither of them was sure if they were now more comfortable sleeping together or less after finding out what they had. Though neither of them, once again, were going to back down about the unsaid -not really there- 'challenge' between them.

Sasuke scoffs after both of them walk into the room and just stand there. He walks to his bag, removes some items of clothing and such, and walks to the door, "I'll get changed in the bathroom." Without anything further, or letting the still strangely silent Naruto speak, he walks from the room.

"Yeah, I'll get changed in here then…" Speaking mostly to himself. By the time Sasuke was back in the room Naruto was already lying on one side of the bed only. _Stupid Sasuke, I can't sleep in the middle anymore…_

Sasuke moves in next to Naruto, trying to keep as much distance as possible between them, pulling the blankets over himself and turning his back to Naruto as he lies down.

" … Night Sasuke…" Naruto mumbles not caring if Sasuke hears him or not. He doesn't even know why said it.

Sasuke hears, but he pretends not to, he stays silent, just as he would any other time. _Silence shall not cause problems…_

With Naruto wondering how he's going to take down Sasuke during their training the next day and Sasuke trying to pretend he wasn't where he was, they both drifted to sleep… Next to each other.

* * *

**Aww… you can just imagine them lying next to each other… so cute!**

**This is yet another chapter… and a short one too… =-(  
Oh well, if I get some reviews and stuff I'll put up a long chapter! (It might be my longest yet!) But don't forget that for that to happen I need reviews, otherwise you'll just have to wait the usual week or so, and the chapter might be shortened! Haha! (Poor people reading this.)**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**=-)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:  
This chapter is being posted early for the people that reviewed! Thank you so much, here is your reward!**

**This chapter is longer than all the other chapters I have so far posted, I hope you like.  
=-D**

**I do not own Naruto, just this story I'm currently writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Morning came around and Naruto was the first up again.

He was lying on his stomach and his head on the pillow so he's able to see the clock on the nightstand. _Yes, up in time today. Sasuke's not up yet, again…_ Just as that thought ran though his head he felt Sasuke's arm twitch on his back. Naruto shifts a little only to feeling the exact position of Sasuke's arm; Sasuke's elbow rests about his lower back as it then lies up his back and Sasuke's fingers lay upon his lower neck. Naruto shifts again trying to get out of bed, causing him to shiver as Sasuke's fingers brush against the sensitive skin where they lay upon his lower neck. _Damn the stupid Teme… At least he's not holding me this morning…_

Naruto eventually got himself out of bed and away from the 'torture' Sasuke was inflicting on him. Naruto has a shower and realises, that because he's not used to having people over, he forgot a change of clothes, so he wraps a towel around his waist and walks back to his bedroom.

Sasuke is still asleep, but in the time that Naruto had had a shower Sasuke had moved on the bed in his sleep. And nothing was wrong or strange about that, it was where he had moved to that seemed a bit off to Naruto. As Sasuke was now laying exactly where Naruto had been before he left the room. Naruto didn't know what to make of the sight, he just tore his eyes away from Sasuke as he realised he was staring and got dressed.

Once he had breakfast started, Sasuke came out and just sat at the table silently. "Do you want to go straight to the training field as soon as we've finished breakfast?" Naruto asked as he placed the plates of food on the table.

"Hm," Is the only confirmation that Naruto manages to get from Sasuke.

* * *

Once they reach the training area, they are on alert immediately. With Naruto's random attacks usually happening before the training session even 'officially' started and Sasuke usually being on alert all the time and just somehow heightening his alertness.

Surprisingly Naruto didn't make a move or prompt to start, so Sasuke decided he still had a voice box, "Would you like to start… Anytime soon?"

"Of course I would!"

"Then… GO!" Just as Sasuke announced 'go,' he disappeared in a blur as ninja do. Naruto follows suit, hiding high in a tree, covered by leaves, his back to the trunk, and able to see his surroundings well. This move surprises the hidden and unknown of Jonin watching them.

_Where is he…? I can't see him anywhere… Can he see me…?_ Naruto performs a hand sign and whispers softly, "Shadow clone Jutsu." There are about ten clones that appear, well hidden, especially considering they've just been created. "Spread out, stay hidden, find Sasuke and alert me when you do." The copies of himself obey his quiet but unquestionable orders. Because a whole mass of himself have just jumped from the one tree he moves away with his clones as to not let on to his position.

Sasuke saw a flash of orange glide overhead in the trees as he himself hides under a dense bush. Seeming to have not been noticed Sasuke moves to follow, keeping to the trees, bushes and any other landmark that just happened to be around that could be of use and cover. Sasuke notes that it's strange that Naruto hasn't just yelled for a challenge at the top of his lungs and is actually behaving like a shinobi. _Every time we're on a mission I see something in him change… he becomes more responsible… not that makes him responsible… And it doesn't seem to have shut his mouth too much either. However, he is being incredibly quiet…_ _Maybe he_- Sasuke's thoughts are cut off as Naruto stops a few meters in front of him, out in the open, as if he's waiting for something. _Stupid Dobe, leaving himself open like that… Not that that surprises me too much._ Sasuke still hidden, reaches for kunai from his pouch and steps out just as he throws them straight at Naruto. The kunai fall to the ground as the formally solid figure is gone in a puff of smoke. _Shadow clone! It was a shadow clone, a trap, I'm exposed, he now knows where I am._

"I didn't think that you'd follow me for so long without realising that there was something strange about how I wasn't doing a very good job of looking for you," Naruto landed almost silently in front of Sasuke. "I never knew you to be so careless, Sasuke… Especially now! I'm gonna take you down, believe it!" Naruto crouched slightly in a ready battle position with a kunai held out in front of him, ready for anything.

Sasuke scoffs at Naruto's 'saying' while thinking to himself. _Shit! I need to get away and think of a plan!_ Sasuke turns and moves to disappear in the opposite direction of Naruto, but what Sasuke can only guess is a clone blocks his way. He looks in another direction, seeking escape but another clone appears… He's surrounded, the clones are everywhere. _How the hell did this happen! _

"You're not going anywhere Sasuke. Now fight… Or are you a scaredy cat?"

"You only wish," Sasuke says in a monotone as he turns, kunai in hand and ready for the fight to come.

_Rather strangely very impressive of Naruto to do such a thing, I never knew he was capable of such good battle tactics… Although, he does tend to surprise everyone when in battle with his ideas…_ Kakashi, the watching Jonin, thought as he sat quietly observing his students battle one another. _And as Naruto so grandly pointed out, Sasuke fell into his trap rather easily… rather strangely…_

After an hour or two of trying to get to each other with kunai, Sasuke using any of the fire jutsu he knew and had at his disposal, and Naruto mixing a few of his shadow clones in with that as well they started to get impatient and go hand to hand, with taijutsu. Of course, it was always the real Naruto in the up close and personal fighting, which Sasuke could now tell since he had activated his Sharingan.

_I'm getting sick of these freaking clones!_ As that thought ran loudly through his head, Sasuke kicked one Naruto into a tree and punched another in the face, they both were gone in puffs of smoke. Then, Sasuke guessing again, came the real Naruto from high in a tree ready to punch. Sasuke caught his wrist, resulting in Naruto growling and trying to swing at him with his other fist. Sasuke caught that wrist too, just in time for Naruto to get his feet on the ground and gain balance. Having control over Naruto's hands and arms Sasuke thought it might be a good idea to try and pull and throw Naruto over his head and on to the hard ground behind him. As he put that plan into action he could see immediately that Naruto had caught on and didn't seem to like the idea, so Naruto opted to try and keep himself anchored to the ground and gain control of his own hands again.

With them both trying to pull and jerk at each other, it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that, Naruto fell and tripped backwards.

"Ahh!" Naruto getting the breath knocked out of him as Sasuke lands on him, not having yet released his hands. It didn't take long for Naruto to get his breath back and notice Sasuke straddling him and holding his wrists. "Let go of me!" He growls.

Sasuke scoffs, "As if I'd do that." Tightening his hold just to make sure that Naruto doesn't get control of his hands again.

Feeling Sasuke tighten his grip Naruto struggles twice as much. _It's hard to do anything when I'm trapped between him and the ground… Maybe if I pull my hands to the ground above my head it will be to awkward for him to keep his hold and he'll let go._ Naruto puts this plan into action as soon as he thinks of it, not thinking of the consequences of course.

With both of them being stubborn and wanting to win, and Naruto's simple action, it turns into something neither of them were expecting to happen…

* * *

**Just thought that I'd end it there… and make you all wait a week for the next chapter!  
Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

**Now I get why writers do this sort of thing with the cliff hangers and all. I still hate it, but I get it…**

**I hope you like it enough to review, and if there's heaps of reviews I might put up the chapter early, though it may not be too long… Anyway, please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:  
Hello to all and any reading! This is the next chapter, and it's kinda short sorry. Though it's not my shortest chapter and it's the one you've been waiting for, sort of!**

**I do not own Naruto, most unfortunately.**

**I want to shout out and say thanks to Seb-USA! **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Their lips are crushed together, all too un-gently, from Naruto's single and simple defensive move.

Naruto, suddenly aware of what's going on, notices the position they are in, which only seems to make him panic more. Naruto pushes Sasuke away from him at the same time as the other pulls himself away. Sasuke still straddling Naruto, both of them frozen in shock staring at each other, gazes unwavering.

_Err… Well, at least Naruto has control of his hands again… _Kakashi shocked and unsure by what just happened in front of his 'eye.'

The wind blew around them and their hair sways in the breeze. This seems to finally catch Naruto's attention. What else comes to his attention is the raven-haired boy still above him, on him. "Ah… Sasuke can… you please get off me…?" A horse whisper asks coming from Naruto, a blush spreading itself across his face.

Sasuke is standing not a second later and turns his back with his head down, just standing there, hiding the pink tint on his pale cheeks. _…What just happened…? … We have to stay together until tomorrow to give Kakashi and Iruka the questions back… and tell them how training went…What the hell do I do?_

Kakashi was still watching, wide-eyed and shocked at what just happened.

Naruto sits up and stares at his wrists in his lap, trying to will the blush and strange tingle on his lips away. _What the hell just happened...? It can't have been real!... This feeling, what is it…? _Completely lost in thought and confusion Naruto didn't notice the hand held out to help him up.

"Are you going to sit there for the rest of your life?" Sasuke's monotone voice sounds.

"Huh?" Naruto looks up and focuses on what's happening now. "Oh… thanks…" Naruto reaches for Sasuke's hand with his own and allows Sasuke to pull him up… _He seems completely unaffected by it…_

"Are… are you going to let go of my hand…?"

"Gah!" Naruto shouts as he releases Sasuke's hand. _That was not the right time to blank out!_ Naruto berates himself, once again forcing down a blush.

"Hn. Let's go back to your place and clean up," Sasuke turns and walks away leaving Naruto standing there still trying to figure out what had and was happening.

"… Hey! Wait up!" Naruto runs up to Sasuke while yelling at him.

Kakashi watched them leave curiously, and still very shocked. _Well… At least now I have a reason to bother Iruka… Him and his ways of saying not to bother him unless it's important… Is what I feel and want to do with him not important…? But maybe I should watch Naruto and Sasuke for a while considering what just happened. With the way those two fight this isn't going to help… But I already have plenty to report to Iruka…_

* * *

**Well, I hope that's something for you all!**

**Just to let you know that if I get reviews I will post the next chapter early, otherwise you just have to wait a week again!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:  
Hi to all! **

**I am Soooo sorry! I really did mean to have the chapter posted a bit earlier (considering a few people reviewed, Thank you!), but I got major writers block, then I 'actually' decided to focus and put some effort into some of my homework… And the next thing I knew, it was Saturday(Yesterday)… and I had like a sentence written… **

**So, yesterday I sat down and somehow came up with this… The length of the chapter isn't too bad, so I hope that's a little something.**

**I don't own Naruto… What a shame…**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Naruto sits on his bed drying his hair with a towel, waiting for Sasuke to hurry up and finish in the shower and such.

_Wait… Why am I waiting for him…? I need to go, I could just leave him a note… Never mind…_ Naruto stops his thoughts as Sasuke wonders back into the room, "Um… Sasuke, I have to go meet Iruka for dinner at Ichiraku's Ramen. Do you mind?" _Wait, again… why do I care if he minds or not…?_

"…" Sasuke's eyes travel to look at the ground as he stays silent. _What do I do while he's gone? Am I allowed to stay here while he's not…? Do I want to stay here…? Maybe I could report to Kakashi and Iruka early… No wait, that wouldn't work, Iruka's going to be with Naruto and we got told to report to both of them… When we do report, what do we tell them…? They're going to know that something has changed between me and Naruto… Even I can tell that, but I don't know if it's good or not…_

"Err… Sasuke…?" Naruto is standing in front of Sasuke's blank and thinking figure, "Are you okay…?"

Sasuke looks up at the sound of Naruto's voice and flinches at how close Naruto was to him, without him even noticing a single movement. "… I'm fine," Taking a step back.

"Are you sure? You seem to be really distracted…"

Sasuke just nods his head slightly in retaliation.

"… Do you …err… want to come with me…? I mean to have dinner with Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asks happily with a huge smile on his face.

"Why would I want to eat those disgusting and greatly unhealthy noodles you fuss over for whatever strange reason?"

Naruto's smile turns into a pout at his favourite food being made fun of, "I was just asking, no need to be like that Teme."

"… But, I will go anyway…" Sasuke looks down for a few seconds before leaving the room, not a glance back at Naruto.

Naruto just watches in wonder and amazement. He feels the knot growing in his gut again. _I used to think it was hate… but I'm not so sure anymore…_ Naruto then grabs his headband as he walks from the room putting it on. _He just confuses me more and more… Just like my feelings…_

When they arrive at Ichiraku's, Iruka's surprised at Sasuke being there with Naruto, especially after what he heard from Kakashi. _I would have thought they would have tried to stay away from each other as much as possible. _"Well, hello you two, I wasn't expecting the both you to be here," Iruka cheerily said.

"Well I couldn't just leave Sasuke behind when he's meant to be staying at my place and I'm meant to be the host," Naruto placed a hand on the back of his head as he spoke.

"I suppose not." _That's usually a sign of nervousness from Naruto._ "Should we eat now?"

"Of course!" Naruto sat down in a hurry.

Sasuke just nodded and sat in a seat next to Naruto, staying overly silent.

Iruka watched their behaviour carefully as he sat down on the other side of Naruto. _As soon as the food is mentioned Naruto's mind seems to focus on only that, and Sasuke… well, he seems rather distracted by something in his mind. I can only guess what… poor things. This isn't the first time this has happened either, though they probably don't think that anyone but who was in the classroom that day would know… About their accidental first kiss… Just as I was about to walk into the room I saw it happen through a crack in the wall..._ "Don't forget that the two of you have to report to Kakashi and I tomorrow…" No answer comes, mostly because Naruto is eating and Sasuke still hasn't really spoken. Iruka plays dumb, as he was planning to anyway, "You have done the questions and the training, haven't you?"

Naruto answers too quick, "Yeah, of course we have!... A-and we're not going to tell you a thing until tomorrow… When Kakashi Sensei is here too!" He tries to make a bit of a cover up.

Iruka chuckles at Naruto's hastiness, "Alright then. Want another bowl, my shout?"

Sasuke said a polite 'no' and Naruto agreed with joy. Very little was said after that, and then they went home for the night.

If Naruto and Sasuke thought it had been awkward the night before after answering the questions, then it was more than simply problematic tonight.

As they eventually lie down to go to sleep Naruto raises his voice, "Umm… Sasuke?"

"… What?"

"… Err… What are we going to tell Kakashi Sensei and Iruka Sensei tomorrow…? I mean, telling them about the question should be fine, we wrote the answers down and all we have to do is hand them back… But… umm… What do we tell them about… the training…?"

"… Simple… We just say that we trained and beat the crap out of each other like we usually do. I got some practise with my Sharingan and you… are… umm… learning to use your shadow clones better…"

"Okay…" _Is he complimenting me on my work with my clones, or did he just say that as part of the excuse…?_ "… Night Sasuke…"

"… Night…"

Sasuke's reply slightly shocked Naruto, and that's what he fell asleep thinking about; Some of the very recent things that seem off about Sasuke, and his feelings.

He, Sasuke, on the other hand fell asleep thinking about how he had woken up his first morning here; Naruto yelling his name because his own arm had betrayed him while he slept. Luckily, though, Naruto is always oblivious to most things that happen… No matter how obvious.

* * *

**Don't ask me how I came up with any of this, because I have no idea… I don't really even know how I got so much done so quick… But hey, at least I got it in on its usual dead line… That's something! =-)**

**With the way I'm writing at the moment I might have the next chapter done really quickly, so if I once again get a few reviews I'll try to post early!**

**So, PLEASE review!  
(Think about others as well as yourself wanting to read this!)**

**XD**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:  
I know it's a day late, but don't hurt me! Please… I'm so sorry…**

**This is kinda just a filler type chapter, sorry, and it's sort… I'm thinking about posting the next chapter early… hmm, should I?...**

**Anyway, enjoy and I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Naruto hummed to himself as he once again made breakfast for himself and Sasuke, and started to think about the situation he found himself in yet again this morning; He was lying on his side, Sasuke behind him in about the same position sleeping peacefully and Sasuke's arm resting lightly over him. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's arm seeing that he was hugging it to his chest, this caused Naruto to blush and move off the bed fast.

After he stood there for a few minutes staring at the still sleeping Sasuke, the rest of his morning had been normal, and he is where he is now, making breakfast and completely lost in thought.

"… You're going to burn the food," Sasuke's voice coming from somewhere near the entrance of the kitchen.

"Huh? … Oh!" Naruto comes back to now and removes the food from the stove. He glances at Sasuke, leaning casually against the wall, out of the corner of his eye as he serves the meal. _… He's… he's so unaffected by everything… Not that he knows how I've woken up every morning… except one… _Naruto running on autopilot as he sets the plates on the table and sits._ … Today… is the last day of him staying over… _Naruto thinks back to when the 'challenge' was first told to them - *******"This is the one test that I _want_ to fail ...," Naruto grumbles to himself_. Not only stuck with that bastard on missions, but off missions too. I wonder how long Kakashi wants this to go on for...?_ - "Come on now Naruto, it won't be that bad. Just one of you sleep over at the others house for a few nights. Then, after that, report to me so I can see how things are going," Kakashi saying quite happily.******* _Wait a sec! … Kakashi Sensei never said anything about a time limit, he said that he would see how things are going… _

"… Are you going to eat?"

"Huh… Wha?" Naruto stares at Sasuke blankly from his question.

Sasuke sighs, "I asked if you're going to eat. You're staring at your food like it's a grave stone or something."

"… I see your usual cheery mood is still in place…" Naruto comments on Sasuke's use of words and picks up his utensils.

"And I see yours isn't…" Sasuke mumbles as he continues to eat.

_He just mumbled… 'Sasuke Uchiha' just mumbled… And what's he getting at with that comment anyway…?_ "… Do you have any idea where we're meant to be meeting Kakashi Sensei and Iruka Sensei?"

"… If you bothered to read it, it tells us at the bottom of the question sheets…"

"That answer doesn't tell me where…"

"… The training area… The one we trained at yesterday," Sasuke put simply as he stood and turned, taking his plate to the sink.

Naruto soon follows suit and they head out… to the same place they left for the day before.

* * *

**They're off to see Kakashi and Iruka!  
The next chapter should be interesting, I hope anyway.**

**Also, I just want to let you know, anyone that's interested I have a SasuNaru one-shot that I'm posting now too. Read if you want.**

**Reviews would be nice thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:  
Sorry it's late again! I think that I'm going to make Monday the day that I update instead of Sunday now… -_-**

**Anyway… Yay for you the next chapter is up! And I hope you like!**

**I don't own Naruto or anything related. Except this story.**

**Enjoy =-)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sasuke closes his eyes as he leans back on the trunk of the tree, still waiting for the two Sensei's'.

_Stupid perverted Sensei! He's always late!... Though, Iruka Sensei usually isn't… I wonder where he is…?_ Naruto thought as he hung upside down from a tree branch in boredom, "Stupid Sensei…"

"What was that Naruto…?" Kakashi asks, as he appears from nowhere on the same branch Naruto's hanging from.

"Gah!" Naruto screams as he falls from the unexpected appearance of the Jonin.

Kakashi catches Naruto's ankle 'just' before his head hits the ground, then drops him… on purpose of course.

"… Thanks…" Naruto remarks sarcastically, as he rubs his head and glares at Kakashi jumping off the branch.

"Kakashi!" Iruka barging in out of nowhere to punch Kakashi in the back of the head, rather hard. "You don't do that to a student!"

"Aw… That hurt…" Kakashi sulking.

"Good…" Iruka stands next to him with his arms crossed.

"Where the hell were you Iruka Sensei! We've been waiting for ages!" Naruto shouts as he points rudely at Iruka.

"I'm not the only one that's late Naruto."

"Yeah, well, I know that. But you're never late, and he always is," Referring to Kakashi.

"Hey…" Kakashi mutters at the jab towards him.

"I suppose you're right Naruto," Iruka casually takes Naruto's side.

Sasuke's sighs, standing next to Naruto and across from the two older shinobi, "Are we going to get on with it?"

Kakashi seems to smile under his mask, "And here I thought Naruto was the impatient one."

"Hey!" Naruto notices it slightly as an insult towards him.

Sasuke just brushes the comment off and hands two envelopes to Iruka, "The questions are done, all of them."

"Well, good… And how did the training go?" Kakashi asks, rather cheerily.

"It went fine," Sasuke answers simply and coolly.

Kakashi sits on the ground, "We're going to need more information than that."

Iruka slowly sits next to Kakashi as he reads over the answers.

Naruto seems hesitant to sit and talk on the subject about to be breached.

Sasuke sits, and sighs when Naruto stays standing. _Making it obvious much that you don't want to talk about it… And with the way you talk about training and missions, now they're going to definitely know something's off._ Sasuke hits the back of Naruto's knee making him crumple to the ground.

"What was that for, Teme!"

"Hn," Sasuke just stares blankly a head. "Getting you to sit."

"I was thinking about something! You didn't need to do that!"

"You need to get your head out of wonderland, you're going to get yourself hurt, Dobe, and recently you've been there too much."

Iruka's attention had been drawn away from the papers in his hand and to the two genin across from him.

Kakashi just sat there listening intently and watching the two genin, a smile on his masked face.

"It's none of your business, Teme! I can do what I like," Naruto 'hmphed' and pouted as he sat correctly.

"… And you'll get yourself killed one day because of it… Dobe."

Just as Naruto is about to yell something else at Sasuke, Kakashi buts in, "This might be entertaining, but it's not what we're here to talk about."

"What exactly do you want to know about the training?" Sasuke asks.

"Anything… special that happened…?" _They obviously don't know that I was watching._

"Heh…" _Special?… well, I don't know… would accidently KISSING your teammate count?_ The question screamed itself around Naruto's head as his hand travelled to rest on the back of it.

"… No. We just trained as usual. My Sharingan is improving… As is Naruto's ability to use his Shadow Clones."

Iruka just pretended to be reading to hide the shock from everyone else. _Sasuke just… actually complemented Naruto…_

_Well… maybe they are making better progress… A complement I never expected… And obviously they aren't going to mention the kiss, and I bet they haven't talked about it either…_ Kakashi sighs, "Yes, yes, I know all that… And I think you forgot to mention something, but never mind…" He says as he stands, Iruka doing the same next to him placing the envelopes in his vest. "I think it might be time for us to go Ru'," Taking Iruka's hand.

"Wait! What do you mean you know all that?" Naruto hoping it doesn't mean what he possibly thinks it could.

"… Well, I was watching… the whole time… You didn't think I was just going to tell you train and then not know what actually happened. I knew that if I got any info from Naruto, it would be twisted to make him look better, and if Sasuke did by chance say something then it probably wouldn't have been the full story."

It was what Naruto feared, "… So, then… That means you saw…"

"… You two kiss?" Kakashi guesses the rest of Naruto's sentence. "Yes, I did… Oh, and Sasuke?"

"… Yes?" Sasuke's voice completely emotionless._ He was watching! And he saw the whole thing!_

"You're to stay at Naruto's until further notice from either Ru' or myself," Before an argument could start, he and Iruka were gone in a puff of smoke.

"He used a transportation jutsu! Now we have no idea where he's gone, damnit," Naruto was mostly speaking to himself. "And what was with the whole "Ru'" thing and holding Iruka Sensei's hand?"

… _He was watching… _"They're dating you Idiot… Ru' would be Kakashi's nickname for Iruka. I wouldn't be surprised if, the next time we see them, Iruka calls Kakashi 'Kashi." _I have to stay at Naruto's until further notice!… This is going to kill me! … It's hard enough to have been around him for that length of time already… Especially because we had to sleep in the same bed!... Then we had to go and goddamn freaking kiss!_ "Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke keeps himself completely calm on the outside.

No answer comes.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**=-D**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:  
I know… It's been a while since I last posted… And I'm So Sorry! My life has been hating me a lot recently, some bad things happening that I'd rather not mention… Resulting in me going into a depression mode, sorry if it shows in my writing -_-'**

**I 'think' it's going to only take only a few more chapters and I will currently be posting up about three chapters(including this one) in the next day or so. =-D**

**So enjoy and please forgive me for not posting, I've nearly finished this story and will soon start posting another one! ^_^ I hope that you'll read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Where is he?... _"Naruto…?" He looks around…. _There he is._

Standing alone on a high tree branch, his back facing Sasuke, and it looks like his head is down as if he's trying to hide his face. _Our Sensei's are dating… They know that Sasuke and I kissed!... Sasuke has to stay for longer… Which means we have to continue sleeping in the same bed! … And my head keeps getting stuck in wonderland without me ever noticing!... And the way I woke up this morning, it wasn't just Sasuke somehow touching me, I was clinging to him too!... What the freak is going on with me! I-_

"Hey, Naruto. Why are you-"

"Huh?... Stay away!"

Sasuke takes his hand from Naruto's shoulder as Naruto steps away, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… Just stay there…"

"… Okay…" Sasuke was unsure of what to say, he had no idea why Naruto was acting the way he was…

Naruto has no idea why he's acting the way he is… He steps back until he's leaning against the trunk of the tree, sliding down to sit on the branch, his arms wrapped around his legs holding them to his chest. Mumbling something unintelligible to himself he rests his forehead on his knees, hiding his face. _Sasuke's so unaffected by all of this, anything that happens between us… But I feel… I don't know! I thought I hated him! But… I'm not so sure it's hate anymore… I used to think the knot I'd get in my gut every time I was around him was hate… But maybe it's not…_

… _Is he okay?... Should I do something?... God Kakashi! If Naruto's idiotic brain somehow figures out how I feel, he'll hate me more than he already does!... Silence shall not cause problems…_ Sasuke sits on the branch and decides to wait for Naruto to come out of his apparent hibernation.

As Naruto just sits there, tearing himself apart over his thoughts and feelings, time goes by quickly. And Sasuke is so bored and caught up is his own thoughts that he lays down on the branch, and eventually just falls asleep.

Naruto lifts his head, finally out of dreamland, to see the sun setting and Sasuke asleep in front of him. _He stayed the whole time… And it must have been most of the day, it's nearly night now… He looks peaceful and… happy… Wait, What did I just think!... Oh, never mind…_

Naruto stands from his position against the tree and carries Sasuke carefully and awkwardly back to his place, lay him on the bed, and fall asleep right next to him. As had been the apparent norm for them from the past few nights, and apparently a few more nights to come.

* * *

**Thanks to all those who have stuck with me and are still reading!**

**Please review, even to yell at me for taking so long, I don't mind, I'd like to know what's on your mind! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 17

**Naruto does not belong to me, nor do I have any claims or rights to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

Sasuke stirred in his sleep and pulled the heat source closer to him, not wanting to wake up. But the fact that he was doing that made him wake, and quite easily. He opens his eyes and tries to focus. _I fell asleep on a tree branch, and a tree branch doesn't feel like this…_

He finally figures where he is and what he's looking at; in Naruto's bed and staring at the blond hair on the back of Naruto's head. _This is the first time I've woken up before him since I've been here…_ That's when Sasuke realises their position; both laying on their sides, Naruto tucked against Sasuke and oddly fitting well, and his arms wrapped around Naruto. _Umm… If I even try to move one bit he'll wake up, 'both' my arms are around him, he's laying on one… And… his arms are… holding onto mine… Wait, how did I even get here…?_

"… Hmm…" Comes from Naruto, showing that he's waking up.

_Oh, shit! What do I do! _Sasuke screams to himself in his head _... Either he finds me awake and holding him in this position… or… I pretend to still be sleeping and hope Naruto brushes it off like he did the first morning…_

Naruto takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. _… First up again…_ He looks down at his own and Sasuke's arms, he groans, "It gets worse every morning…" _And it's not just Sasuke, it's me too…_ He removes his hold on Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke, actually being awake, is taken by surprise at what Naruto says to himself. _It gets worse every morning, what does he mean by that…? _

"Aww, crap… I'm going to have to wake him up to get him off…" _This is going to be embarrassing no matter the solution for getting out of bed._ "I really don't like doing this… Why couldn't he have just had one arm resting on me somehow, like the past two mornings…?" Naruto questions himself. "Here it goes… Sa-suke!"

With the yelling, Sasuke didn't need to pretend to be annoyed, and he'd almost fallen asleep again so it seemed like he was never really awake, "Mmm… What… are you screaming at now Dobe?" Opening his eyes again.

Naruto sighs, "Why don't you see for yourself…?"

"… Oh…" Even though he already knew their position, it was still a bit of a surprise when Naruto shuffled unintentionally against him.

Making both of them shiver. And not because it's cold, cause it's not.

Naruto cursed to himself as he felt the shiver run down his spine.

Sasuke removed one arm from Naruto easily, but the other arm, "… Naruto, you can get off of my arm now…" _You don't have to though…_

"Oh, sorry…" Naruto shuffled a little, swung his legs off the side of the bed and sat up.

_There's no need to be sorry._

As Naruto stood to leave the room, Sasuke saw the blush still present on his face and an arm resting lightly where Sasuke's had been on his waist.

_Why does my skin feel like this after he touches it…? And Why Can't I Stop Blushing!_ Naruto berates himself walking from the bedroom to the bathroom, in order to get ready for the day ahead.

Later that day Sasuke went for a walk to think things over. _I wonder how he would react if I asked him how he feels…? Or maybe there's just something simple I could do and his reaction would tell me… _ Sasuke sighs and watches from a distance as a couple walk down the street holding hands. ******* "It gets worse every morning…"-Naruto******* _He said it gets 'worse'… does this mean that it annoys him and he doesn't like it, or was the idiot talking about something else…? __*******__ "_Why couldn't he have just had one arm resting on me somehow, like the past two mornings…?"-Naruto***** **_So… does that mean that I've been touching him… in the mornings and he hasn't told me about it? Is there a certain reason to why he hasn't told me? … Maybe he just thought that I wouldn't want to know… Or he just wants to act like it never happened 'cause he never wanted it to… Oh, damnit… I'm just adding more questions to the list… I have no idea what he thinks of any of this, he's unpredictable… and definitely a knuckle head… I can't believe that my childhood crush ended up being on the same three man squad as me… And my crush hasn't gone away!… It's gotten stronger…_

_Maybe I should have been nicer to him. The only thing I've ever really done to him is tease him and unintentionally show him up, much his own fault though..._By the time Sasuke got back to Naruto's apartment he was confronted with a surprising sight; Naruto laying on the lounge and reading a book. He didn't seem to notice Sasuke enter and walk over next to the lounge. And after standing there for a few minutes Sasuke decided to make himself noticed, "Hey, Dobe, I didn't know you read…"

"Yeah, well, you don't know everything about me… and I seem to know nothing about you…" Naruto absentmindedly commented.

"Hn," Sasuke just stood there again for another few minutes, unsure of what to make of Naruto's comment. "… Naruto… Do you still like Sakura?"

Naruto's eyes stopped reading midsentence and he goes completely silent, a first for him. Sasuke nearly repeats himself, but is kept quiet by Naruto finally speaking, "I… -sigh- I only ever liked Sakura for a month when I was in the academy, quite a while before team seven…"

"But… Then why have you continued to chase her and try to go on dates with her?"

"Because I knew that she would always say no to my begging her for a date, yet it still makes me seem normal to be constantly asking her… It also means that I can concentrate on my training and not be distracted by some girl… It keeps my mind focused, in a weird sense… How come you never take advantage of the girls that throw themselves at you?" Naruto shifting the subject away from himself.

_Naruto has a half decent and intelligent side to him, when you find it. _"None of them are my type and the one that is my type and to my liking hates me and would never consider being more than friends… if that's even what you could call us to start with…"

"You like someone? Who is it?" Naruto lays the book on his chest as he gets over his shock of Sasuke's words.

"No one I wish to tell you."

"Aww… Come on Sasuke, please?" Laughing as he begs, still not sure if he believes that Sasuke likes someone… _There aren't any girls that don't like him, not to mention hate him… The only person he thinks that hates him is me… But no, that's not possible… Damn, I have no clue who it is. _

"No."

"Aww… come on… You ashamed of who you like or something weird like that?"

Sasuke glares at him, "No." He then takes a step to walk past the lounge, but Naruto puts his arm in front of Sasuke's legs to stop him from walking. "Move your arm dobe so I can get past."

"… At least give me a clue… Come on, please Sasuke?" Unmoved from his spot on the lounge, book still laying on his chest and hid arm hanging from the lounge blocking Sasuke's way past.

Sasuke looks down at the blond and into the sky blue eyes filled with so many emotions Sasuke couldn't keep up with them all. He feels Naruto's arm move slightly against his leg and Naruto's hand brushes against his outer thigh, making him force back a shiver.

Naruto picks his book up from his chest again, "Never mind… You don't want to tell me… And if you ever feel like it you will…"

Sasuke just continues to stare at him. _What the hell, did Naruto just give up?..._ "Dobe… I'll give you one clue… and nothing more…" He sits next to Naruto's form laying on the lounge, which Naruto seems slightly surprised about.

_What the hell is he doing… _"Okay," Closing his book and placing it on the floor just under the lounge and returning his attention back to Sasuke. He sits up a little making himself comfortable, but it just happened to make him closer to Sasuke.

"Before I give you the clue, will give me a clue to who you like?" Looking down at his own hand sitting on the lounge, right next to Naruto's leg.

_But, I can't tell him that… I'm not even completely sure that I have the guts to give him a clue that it's "him." It took me long enough to figure it out, and now just about straight after figuring it out I have to give him a clue! … But I want to know who this person is that he likes… _"Okay, yeah, sure I will."

"… I thought you said that you didn't want girls distracting you from training and such…?"

"… *cough* Who ever said it was a girl…" Naruto said barely audible.

Sasuke blushes slightly, just hearing what Naruto says, "Oh… Okay then…"

"… Anyway… Clue?" Naruto looks at Sasuke waiting for him to look up and meet his gaze, as Sasuke does slowly.

"This is… a very bold clue…"

"A bold clue…? Well, okay!"

Sasuke makes eye contact with Naruto. _I better get ready to leave after this. _And without giving Naruto a chance to act or think about it he leans in, closing his eyes and lets their lips meet for a moment and pulls away. He looks straight down at the floor, "I'm sorry… And that's your clue, just if you're wondering…"

"… Time for yours."

_Not the response I was expecting._ "What?" Sasuke asks thinking he's misheard.

"Time for your clue," Naruto just about tackles Sasuke so he's lying on the lounge, Naruto straddling him, a hand either side of Sasuke's head. He leans down towards a still shocked Sasuke, closes his eyes and roughly kisses Sasuke. Naruto almost pulls back, Sasuke being slow to respond, but then is pulled into a deep and passionate kiss. Them tangling themselves in each other with the heat of the moment. Naruto pulls back for breath and looks down at Sasuke, thinking more about what he has just done a huge blush covers his cheeks and he clambers from Sasuke quickly.

There is silence and nothing but for minutes on end that felt like forever. Sasuke is the first to move noticing that he still hasn't, but as usual he doesn't speak.

"I'm sorry," Naruto manages to whisper after is blush has dulled a bit.

"You're sorry? For what?"

"For what I just did, what else..."

"You're not sorry, and you shouldn't be either... Is this what you want though? Something more than friendship between us?"

"Yes, I want this... I like you, a lot... and I never knew it... I can't believe I never knew this, my own feelings... For so long. I'm so sorry Sasuke, I always thought it was hate..." Naruto seemed ashamed of himself.

"Stop apologizing Dobe... I-... I like you too..."

"... And... You're not just trying to play with me and my feelings...?" Naruto still hesitant, _Am I actually speaking to Sasuke? Is this really him saying this to me?_

"Naruto, look at me." Sasuke reaches for Naruto's chin and lifts it so they are looking into each others eyes. "Listen to me. You think that I don't make mistakes, but I'm telling you that I do. I am sorry for the way that I have treated you, I shouldn't have..."

"Sasuke... There is no need to apologies... I haven't exactly treated you the best either." Naruto reached up so he could touch Sasuke's face.

"You were only responding to the way that I was treating you."

"You treat everyone like that..."

"Well... I definitely won't treat you like it anymore, you deserve a whole lot better... And Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"You will be Hokage one day, I will make sure of it." Determination shining in his eyes.

Naruto wraps his arms tightly around Sasuke, "Thank you." His eyes getting teary, "I will help you with your brother, and I promice not to get in your way..."

Sasuke hugs Naruto back, just as tight. "You won't get in my way Naruto... You never have..."

"Sasuke...?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I-... I think... I think that I... I love you."

"I think that I love you too Naruto."

And they pull out of the hug slightly so they can let their lips meet in a kiss that should have happened too long ago, full of the waiting to be admitted love.

"Naww... Look at you two, so cute!" Kakashi smiling sweetly behind his mask.

"What Are You Doing Here You Pervert!" Naruto very surprised yells very loud, pulling away from Sasuke a little.

"Just checking up on you two after everything that has happened."

"You didn't need to interrupt them 'Kashi..." Iruka appearing next to said person.

"Iruka! You're here too?... Why?" Naruto has no idea what's going on.

Sasuke isn't much better off for ideas either. _How did I not notice them there... How long have they been watching us damn it?_ Unhappy with himself.

"Seeing these results, Sasuke you no longer have to stay here, even though by the looks of it you might... And you don't need to be on this mission from 'Kashi and I any longer. We shall be going now, sorry to bother you two." Iruka dragging Kakashi from the front door.

"You two boys have fuuun~" Kakashi saying merrily as he shuts the door.

"Gah! Has he ever heard of knocking first!" Naruto annoyed at the scene.

Sasuke pulled him closer again, "Hn, calm down, there should be only one reason that you scream that loud now..."

THE END

* * *

**AN-**

**I hope that you liked the longer chapter, I thought I should make up for not updating in so long.**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE... I lost the story because I got a new computer... and then lost my interest for a 'while'...**

**Thank you to everyone that has followed this story, I am more grateful to you than you would know. **

**Please review and tell me the goods and the bads, I want to know what you think no matter what you're thinking.**

**Please check out my other stories, they are complete! **


End file.
